Going Green
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Go Green. Save money by saving gas. That's what Ash did. "Uh, Ash, I know you're for this whole 'going green' thing, but...seriously, please don't tell me you rode here on your Torterra!" Pokeshipping, AAML


**Going Green**

**---**

**Disclaimer: **I may not own pokemon, but this idea was 100 percent mine! xD

**Summary: **"Uh, Ash, I know you're for this whole 'going green' thing, but...seriously, please don't tell me you rode here on your Torterra!" Pokeshipping, AAML

**---**

"Ugh! I can't believe I got left doing all the dishes!" Misty groaned, scrubbing half-heartedly at a white plate. "I hate dishes! It makes my fingers all raisen-like!"

"Tough luck, little sis," Daisy called from the living room, her eyes reading and looking at a gossip magazine. "Oh ma gosh! Anna cheated on Keith with Blake?! O.M.G.!" Daisy gasped.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Daisy, that's so last month gossip!" Daisy rolled her eyes but checked the date of the magazine just in case. "O.M.G.! You're so right! I bought a so-last-month magazine!" Misty rolled her eyes again, grumbling about older sisters and there density levels.

"Hn? Like, oh my goshhhh," Daisy whispered. "MISTY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

"Arceus, Daisy! He's not my boyfriend!" Misty yelled, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Like, O.M.G.! Misty has a boyfriend?" Violet squealed.

"Really? Like, since when? Why did you never tell us, Mist? You know how we always wanted to be there to embarrass you like, right before your date like every good mother or sister!" Lily exclaimed, rushing down with a camera and a big ol' smile.

"Yeah!" Violet yelled, carrying an identical camera.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Misty screeched, her face now tomato red in embarrassment.

"Mist? Oh, hey Misty! Sorry for just walking in, I just heard shouting so I wanted to make sure everything is alright. Wow, Misty, did you eat a jalapeno or something? Your face is all red!" Ash exclaimed, giggling slightly at Misty's blushing.

"Ohhh, be quiet!" she snapped quietly, crossing her arms.

"Hey...do you...have shampoo in your hair?" Misty asked, her eyebrow raised, gently pulling at his hair where white flakes were.

"Oh, yeah. One of the ways to go green is use less water. I decided to take only a five minute shower instead of my usual twenty minute ones, and well, I still had shampoo in my hair when my five minute was up." Ash explained, grinning guiltily.

"Oh...kay?"

"Hm?" Ash noted a bottled water on the counter, starting to tsk-tsk. "Another way to go green Mist, avoid bottled water." Ash said, wagging his fingers back and forth. "They cost money and generates huge amounts of container waste."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh, also you should eat less meat because meat costs money." Ash also said, referring to a few strips of bacon on a plate.

"You know Ash, if you're just going to critique me on my 'going green' techniques, I'm never going to let you in my house ever again." Misty replied, leaning against the marble counter.

"Oops, sorry Mist. I forgot you aren't doing the going green thing." Ash apologized, rubbing his sheepishly, a grin on his face.

"Hey, want to go over to the park together, Misty?" Ash asked. "You don't even have to walk over there!"

Misty giggled as Ash led outside. "I didn't know you had your own car, Ash!"

"Huh? Oh, I don't." Ash replied, opening the door for her.

Misty didn't hear the last part, instead she excitedly skipped out the door looking for a shiny new Volvo, or a Ford, or even a dumpy old truck. Whatever kind of car Ash may have. "So, were is our ride, Ash?" Misty queried.

Ash grinned, pointing towards the way of a few tall trees. "Over there!"

Misty scanned the area, but couldn't find the car she was hoping for. Suddenly, she spotted movement where the trees were and her jaw dropped wide open.

"Uh, Ash, I know you're for this whole 'going green' thing, but...seriously, don't tell me you rode here on your Torterra!" Misty yelled, running over to the continent pokemon, rubbing its back.

"You poor thing," Misty cooed, "Your back must be hurting carrying a 500 pound monster like Ash!" Misty turned her glare towards Ash, an impish glint in her cerulean eyes.

Ash glared back. "C'mon Misty, Torterra is 210 kg, I'm at the most maybe 60 kg! Torterra had no problem carrying me!" Ash exclaimed, pouting that the red head thought he was that irresponsible and inconsiderate for his pokemon.

Misty thought this information over. "True, but... still, talk about being cheap Ash."

Ash clicked his tongue, holding up his index finger like someone about to give some brilliant information no body else in the world knew. "Well, fact is Misty, a car costs money and gas and gas costs money. Besides, riding on a Torterra is a brilliant new way to go green, plus it makes a great pun!"

Misty rolled her eyes, an amused grin on her face as she ran her fingers through her red hair. "You are _so_ childish, Ash. Seriously, you're almost sixteen and you still act as if you're ten!" Misty giggled, the blood rushing to her cheeks as Ash gave her a warm smile and a joking wink.

"Wait! Like, _that's_ your ride?" A valley-girl voice interrupted, her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes huge. A fit of giggles escaped the blonde's lips and she had to hide her face in her hands as she erupted with giggles.

"Aw, that's like so adorable!" Misty's other pink-hair sister giggled. "If I like, wasn't so mature, I would like _so _be singing a 'Misty and Ash sitting on a Torterra, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!' song!"

"Like, I know! Those two are so adorable together! And that song, would like, make headlines!" Violet chirped, flipping back her blue hair as she too giggled.

"Misty's fairytale finally came true!" Daisy cried, her face a strawberry pink from all the laughing. "She always wanted her Prince Charming to come on a white horse! Of course,_ her _Prince Charming came on a Torterra! _Waaaay_ more romantic! Hey, wait, where did those two love birds go?"

"Huh? Huh?" The three looked around. "They're gone!" Violet cried finally. "They like, _ditched_ us."

Daisy put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well, you like can't blame her." Daisy chirped with another giggle. "I mean, we _are _evil!"

---

"I get the feeling your sisters are trying to matchmake us or something." Ash commented as he laid on his Torterra's back, his arms folded behind his head.

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed." Misty said sarcastically, a playful smile on her lips. "Yup. They're that way every time I'm with a boy, whether it's a date, a boy or a complete stranger that happens to be of the oppostie sex."

"Wait, you've been ona date before?" Ash asked, a frown crossing his face.

"Yeah, but nothing serious. I still haven't had my first kiss yet if that tells you anything." Misty replied, smiling shyly as a sigh of relief came from Ash.

"Going green with envy, are we Ash?" Misty joked, punching his arms playfully.

"Huh?" Ash frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not green. Am I?" He scanned his arms and legs to make sure.

Misty frowned too, her eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance. "Never mind Ash, it was just a stupid joke." she muttered bitterly, sighing as she tried to make herself comfortable on the huge turtle pokemon's back.

"You can sit in Torterra's tree if you want," Ash offered, referring to the small tree growing on it's back. "I don't think it would mine too much. Just be careful."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Ash." Misty sincerely thanked, climbing onto the pokemon's back, making sure not to hurt the pokemon in turn. "You okay with me here Torterra?" she called down.

"Torrr!" The pokemon grunted in reply. "Okay, good."

Ash crawled over, leaning his back against the bark of the tree. "Ash Ketchum's 'Going Green Trivia' question number one of the day: One way of going green is throwing away your electronics. True or false?"

Misty rolled her eyes, surpressing a laugh of amusement. "False."

"Correct, lassie!" Misty playfully smacked him, this time unable to hold in her laugh. "Ow. Sorry, Mist, no more 'lassie' names for you!" Misty laughed harder.

"Ash Ketchum's 'Going Green Trivia' question number two of the day: During summer should you only lower your thermostat a little or a lot? During the winter should you raise your thermostat's temperature a lot or just a little bit?"

"Same answer for both," Misty answered, rolling her eyes at the obvious answer. "Just raise your thermostat a little. That way you can save on costs for both heating and cooling."

"Correct!" Ash laughed. "Hey, you're pretty good at my 'Going Green Trivia' questions, Mist."

"Thanks." Misty stretched her arms, hitting her elbow by accident on a close by tree branch.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't we suppose to be going to the park, not the opposite direction?" Misty questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" Ash looked around, a dumbfounded look on his face as he realized she was right and they have been going the wrong way the whole time. "Torterra!" Ash whined, pouting at the continent pokemon.

"Talk about your great going green ride, Ash," Misty said, grinning at the raven hair man. "Torterras can't tell north from south, genius."

"Well, at least Torterras don't cost money or gas!" Ash argued, crossing his arms. "That's one good thing about my going green ride!"

Misty's grin widened as she supressed her laughter. "Yeah, but it does uses your Torterra's energy, and it gets you lost, which takes more energy."

"Hmph." Ash continued to pout, childishly sticking his nose in the air. Misty laughed, punching him playfully in the arm then starting to tickle him. "You know I'm just kidding, right Ash? I would never bad-mouth your Torterra! Maybe you, but not your Torterra!"

"Q-quit tickling m-m-me, M-m-m-mis-sty!" Ash yelled through clench teeth as he struggled not to giggle and laugh as Misty continued to tickle him. Finally, he just gave up and went in a fit of laughter and tears and giggles as Misty tickled him.

"I-I-I give up! P-pl-please S-ST-STOP!" Ash laughed harder even though Misty was no longer tickling him.

"Careful Ash!" Misty teased. "Laughing makes you lose energy! Remember your going green plan!"

"O-oh, sh-shut up!" Ash managed to choke through his tears of laughter. Ash sighed as his laughter finally cooled down. "I haven't laughed that hard since forever! Thanks, Misty! You always make everything so fun, even if you are a bit of a crabby red head at times."

A vein popped in Misty's head at the last comment, but she pretended not to hear it, instead continuing to smile at Ash sweetly.

Misty shifted herself so she was closer to Ash, no longer on Torterra's tree. "You know, it's a bit romantic with all the pink flowers and us being on a Torterra together." Misty whispered, moving even closer to him.

"Yeah... I guess this does look like it could be some scene from some kind of cheesy romance book." Ash muttered, not really paying attention to the pink wildflowers Misty was talking about.

"Yeah, usually two people in a scene like this end up kissing." Misty hinted, laying her hand right next to his. Ash didn't notice.

"Oh yeah! You mean sort like if the two people were watching a sunset together and the started talking about some romantic stuff and suddenly the two are kissing! Those are _sooo_ overrated!"

Misty sweat dropped, annoyed the Ash wasn't getting what she meant. Arceus, there she was dropping hints like a brick on his dense head and he didn't even _get it!_

"Would you call us overrated if we happened to do something cheesy like that?" Misty asked quickly, hoping he would get what she meant.

Ash finally turned to look at her, a light blush on his cheeks. "You mean if we kissed when we were talking about something cheesy and overrated? Yeah, we would pretty much be overrated, too. Of course, not like that would happen, I mean the sun isn't setting and we're not talking about anything—"

"You talk too much...." Misty whispered as she placed her lips on his, kissing him softly as she placed her hand on his cheek which were warmer than usual from the blood rushing there.

"What...was that for?" He whispered, his eyes half-closed as he let Misty kiss him gently.

Misty smirked. "You were talking too much and talking wastes your energy."

Ash grinned too as he replaced his lips on top of hers, tasting her strawberry flavor lips, savoring the taste. "I love going green." He whispered.

---

Daisy gasped in astonishment. "O.M.G.! Misty got her first kiss, I just know it!" Daisy yelled. "Lily, Violet, quick! I like, feel it in my Sensational Waterflower blood! We have Misty-boyfriend torturing to do!"

"Like, I feel it too!" Lily yelled, grabbing her carmera.

"Misty and Ash, wait, that's his name, right? Yeah it is." Violet said, grabbing her purse. "Sitting on a torterra, like, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Mistyyy, beware of your like, sensational nightmares!"

---

Misty's ear perked. She swore she heard a valley girl accented voice yelling about somebody sitting on a torterra. She decided to ignore the voice though and go back to "going green" with Ash.

* * *

**_Yay! I'm done with my first pokeshipping one-shot! xD Sorry, if they're OOC. I don't think they are, but ya never know. Haha, I wanted to get more of the Sensational Sisters in here, but this will have to do. ^^_**

**_Review and let me know what you thought about this! 8D_**


End file.
